Dear Bestfriend
by arikahit
Summary: Aku mengatakan YA, sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Lil'creepypasta. Typo(s). OOC. AU! Pasaran. Pernah dipost di WP!
_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_ _Storyline©Hitsune Rika [RIKA26]_

 ** _S_** _asori_ ** _S_** _ai_ ** _S_** _asuke_ ** _S_** ** _akura_** _._ _Gore_ _, Angst, Horror/Creepy pasta –possible,_ _Mistery_ _, poetry –a little_ **_semi-M for a litte violence scene_**

WARNING!

OOC! AU! Typo(s), EYD dipertanyakan, death-chara, gaje, feel gagal, alur pasaran, pernah dipost di wordpress, mengandung kata-kata kasar yang mengarah pada kekerasan.

Yang gak suka sama ceritanya boleh pulang~

 _Dear bestfriend_ _,_

 _Seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Menyebalkan dan kadang menjengkelkan._

 _Seseorang berstatus '_ _limited edition_ _' di dunia ini. Seseorang yang baik dan menyenangkan._

 _Jahil namun tak pernah membosankan._

 _Membuat kesal dan menyulut emosi. Namun kutahu itu hanya gurauan._

 _Seorang yang mengaku tampan ataupun cantik. Meskipun itu hanya untuk menggelitik._

 _Kita ada untuk bersama. Perbedaan itu tak penting, ya 'kan?_

 _Apapun yang terjadi. Kita akan selalu bersama._

 _Karena kita sahabat._

 _ **Jadi, maukah kau**_ _ **ikut bersama kami,**_ _ **Sasori?**_

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Sudah sore dan badai sepertinya akan melanda Konoha. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang _safebelt_.

 _Ah ya, mana kunci mobilku?_ Astaga! Aku lupa menaruhnya. Mungkinkah jatuh saat aku berlutut tadi? Mungkin saja, aku harus—

 _"Sasori, kau mencari ini?"_

Aku hampir jantungan mendengar suara itu. Aku refleks menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Dalam hati aku berdo'a agar makhluk itu segera pergi. _Ah apa?_ Sadar Sasori! Ia hanya sahabatmu!

"Ah S-Sai, sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku takut sembari menurunkan kedua tanganku. Dari balik kaca mobil dapat kulihat pria itu tengah tersenyum manis kearahku sembari menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil yang kuyakini adalah milikku.

" _Ini kuncimu! Untung saja aku mencurinya saat kau sedang lengah, jika tidak kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke, aku, dan Sakura seperti waktu itu._ "

Aku menenguk saliva ku susah payah. Sai kini telah duduk manis di jok penumpang di sampingku. Pria itu masih tersenyum sembari menyodorkan kunci mobilku.

Aku segera merebut kunci itu dari tangannya. Mataku tak sengaja melirik kearah kaca kecil di atas _dashboard_ mobilku, kaca itu secara alami memantulkan bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah asyik bercengkrama di jok belakang.

Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku saat mataku dan Sasuke bertemu. Tatapan pria itu cukup tajam, meskipun ia tetap tersenyum saat menatapku.

Segera kunyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilku membelah jalanan Konoha sore itu. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat, karena sekarang _track_ yang kulewati adalah tanjakan licin. _Huh,_ menyebalkan memang tinggal di daerah dekat puncak.

" _Hei Sasori, kau ingat janji kita 'kan?_ " Suara lembut Sakura dari jok belakang memaksaku untuk kembali melirik ke arah kaca _dashboard_. Kulihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Janji apa Sakura-chan?" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Bodoh! Kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku?

" _Janji untuk selalu bersama! Ck, dasar pelupa._ " Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Pria itu mendengus pelan sebentar, dan kembali tersenyum kemudian.

" _Benar 'kan? Kau ingin menepatinya 'kan, Sasori?_ " Kali ini suara Sai yang terdengar. Kulirik sedikit pria itu, ia tengah menyeringai.

"T-tentu s-sa-ja" Ucapku terbata. Suaraku agak bergetar kedengarannya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba suhu di sekitarku menurun. Peluh dingin mengucur melewati pelipisku, dan menetes begitu saja mengenai kemeja hitamku.

Aku menggeleng kuat, tak seharusnya aku mengucapkan itu semua.

Tak seharusnya aku memaksa Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengikuti kemauanku.

Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkan mereka! Tak seharusnya aku pergi begitu saja! Tak seharusnya aku egois! Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan diriku sendiri!

Hari itu, harusnya aku tak memaksa.

ARRGHHHHHHH!

Aku menutup mataku frustasi. Rasanya sakit sekali. Seluruh tubuhku kini rasanya seperti tertusuk dan terbakar. Arrrghh!

" _Sasori. Tak apa, buka matamu._ " Suara lembut Sakura cukup meyakinkan. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan semua rasa sakit itu menghilang.

" _Lihat? Tak apa 'kan?_ " Sai tersenyum kearahku, dan aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Perasaan bersalahku seketika hilang dibawa angin, semua kegundahan ku lenyap begitu saja.

Setelah puas tersenyum kearah ketiga sahabatku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah barat. Disana, dimana terdapat sebuah truk aspal dan truk yang mengangkut besi batangan menabrak sebuah mobil Porsche hitam. Pengendara mobil itu tewas ditempat. Seluruh tubuhnya tertusuk oleh besi batangan, isi kepalanya berhamburan dan tertutup aspal panas.

" _Tragis sekali._ " Gumamku seraya tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

" _Ya, kau tak apa 'kan?_ " Sasuke merangkul pundakku. Pria itu tersenyum lebar kearahku.

" _Ya, aku tak apa. Selama kita berempat selalu bersama._ " jawabku balas tersenyum padanya.

" _Kita ada untuk bersama. Perbedaan itu tak penting, ya 'kan? Yang penting kita selalu bersama._ " Sai ikut merangkul pundakku dari sisi yang lain.

" _Sai benar. Meskipun cara meninggalmu beda dengan kami, yang terpenting kita selalu bersama. Karena kita sahabat._ " Sakura merangkul dari sisi tubuh Sasuke yang lain. Gadis itu tersenyum kearahku dengan manisnya.

 **Aku mengatakan 'YA, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.**

~fin~

A/N

Pernah Hitsu post di WP '-' di sana castnya Sehun, Chanyeol, OC, sama Jongin EXO, dan penname Hitsu disana itu RIKA26, jadi jangan bilang Hitsu copast, oke? =3=

Maap ya kalau aneh, Hitsu cuman lagi gak ada kerjaan :3 /padahal lagi UAS/ /sekali lagi gak ada yang peduli/

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya! ^^

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**

~fin~


End file.
